vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tatia
Tatia was a Petrova doppelgänger with whom both Niklaus and Elijah Mikaelson fell in love in the late 10th/early 11th century. She is the first doppelgänger to be created from Amara's line after her earliest known ancestor was turned into a true immortal in the 1st century B.C. Elijah and Niklaus' mother used Tatia's blood to turn them into the world's first vampires, which eventually led to her death at the newly-turned Elijah's hands. After her death, her blood was used in the spell that bound Niklaus' werewolf heritage. Tatia was a member of the Petrova Family. Early History During the Middle Ages, Tatia lived in a small village with her Viking husband and their child. However, he ultimately died in battle, and instead of throwing herself on his funeral pyre as was expected of a Viking widow, she decided to live, move on and try to find love again. Later in time, she met both Elijah and Niklaus, both of whom fell in love with her. However, she ultimately only fell in love with Elijah and she chose him over his younger half-brother. Esther, the mother of Elijah and Niklaus, used her blood in the spell to turn her children into the Original Vampires after the death of her son Henrik at the hands of the werewolves in their village. Tatia's blood, which possessed mystical properties due to her status as a doppelgänger, was enchanted by Esther and mixed with the wine that she and Mikael gave their children with dinner. After the Mikaelson children's transformations, Klaus made his first human kill while he was feeding and activated his werewolf gene, which also revealed he was actually the illegitimate child of Esther and a werewolf villager named Ansel. When Klaus awoke the morning after his first transformation as a hybrid, he was tended to by Elijah, though, unknown to either of them, Tatia had followed them into the woods to see what had happened. What led her to them were body parts of six villagers torn away in Klaus's wake. Tatia eventually saw Klaus covered in blood and ran away in fear, causing Elijah to chase after her to explain to her what had happened. While she was fleeing from them Tatia tripped and cut her hand badly in the process. When Elijah caught up with her, Tatia told him to stay away from her before scrambling to her feet and demanding to know what he was. Elijah promised her that he loved her and insisted that he was the same man with whom she fell in love. However, she admitted that despite the fact that Esther had asked her for her blood, she had no idea she was planning on using it to turn Elijah and the others monsters with her dark magic. A hurt Elijah tried to explain that he wasn't a monster, but in the middle of his pleas, he caught the scent of her blood and realized that she had cut her hand when she had fallen. Tatia, realizing what was going on, slapping him across the face with her uninjured hand in hopes of defending herself and/or forcing him to come to his senses, but Elijah only became more hurt and insisted that he would never harm her. Unfortunately, Elijah was ultimately unable to control his newborn bloodlust, and when his vampire face began to emerge, he begged her to run, which she did. However, Elijah was much too overwhelmed and used his vampire speed to catch up to her before being overcome by his hunger and feeding on her neck until she passed out. Afterward, Elijah came back to his senses and realized what he had done and immediately brought her to his mother in hopes that she could save her. However, Tatia had already died by this time, and so Esther, feeling guilty for her role in Elijah's bloodlust, assured him that she would take care of it. She cast a spell on Elijah to help him repress his memories of killing Tatia, which put his memories of the act behind what Elijah now refers to as his "red door." Esther then used what was left of Tatia's blood to cast the Hybrid Curse on Klaus in order to bind his werewolf side and help restore the imbalance of Nature caused by the immense power he had gained from being both vampire and werewolf. Elijah (whose memories of the event had been modified) and Klaus then went on believing that Esther had killed Tatia in order to cast the curse on Klaus. However, in ''Red Door'', Esther admitted to Elijah that he, in fact, was the one who killed Tatia in an attempt to guilt him into taking her offer of becoming mortal again by having his spirit placed in the body of a witch. Elijah then confessed to Klaus that he had been the one to kill their beloved Tatia in Brotherhood of the Damned, a sin for which Klaus ultimately forgave him. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series |-|Season Two= Tatia was mentioned by both Klaus and Elijah during the second season. The first reference of her was presented in the episode Klaus, during a flashback in which Elijah was introduced to Katerina Petrova. Elijah says, "I'm sorry, you remind me of someone." In the same episode, Niklaus told Elijah that "love" was a vampire's greatest weakness after Elijah admitted to caring about Katerina. Klaus went on to say that vampires do not feel and they do not care, though Elijah then referenced Tatia by saying "We did once," to which Klaus replied, It`s too many lifetimes ago to matter." |-|Season Three= In the episode The Reckoning, Rebekah mentioned Tatia upon meeting Elena Gilbert, another Petrova doppelgänger. Once she confirmed that Elena was the latest doppelgänger, Rebekah snarked, "The Original one was much prettier". In Bringing Out The Dead, Niklaus and Elijah revealed their past history with Tatia during a dinner with Damon and Stefan Salvatore. They both revealed that they loved her, and explained that every man desired to be her suitor even though she already had a child by another man, even suggesting that the Petrova doppelgängers have almost a supernatural allure to the opposite sex. It was also revealed that it was Tatia's blood which was laced in the wine they drank before being killed by Mikael and turned into the The Originals. |-|Season Five= Silas and many other characters made reference to the fact that Tatia and the rest of the Doppelgängers from both lines (except for Elena Gilbert and Stefan Salvatore) are dead. This was finally confirmed by Markos in Rescue Me that Tatia was deceased, because Elena and Stefan were the last surviving doppelgängers following the death of Tom Avery, the last discovered Salvatore doppelgänger. Throughout The Originals Series Season One In Apres Moi, Le Deluge, Elijah referenced Tatia and Celeste when admitting to Hayley that he had only loved two women in the one thousand years that he had lived. Season Two In ''Red Door'', Elijah, who was captured by Esther, was forced to recall flashbacks that she had previously made him forget regarding Tatia's death. It was seen in flashbacks that Tatia had chosen Elijah over Klaus shortly before they were turned into vampires. Afterward, Elijah stumbled upon the injured Tatia in the woods, and, unable to control his hunger due to having been turned only days previously, he was unable to resist feeding upon her blood until she died. Afterward, he was revealed to have brought Tatia's body to Esther so he could beg for her help. Esther, feeling guilty that her son had killed Tatia after she turned him into a vampire, cast a spell to make him forget what he had done. This repressed memory eventually went behind Elijah's "red door," and he instead believed for the next one thousand years that he had successfully compelled Tatia to forget that he was a vampire and that Esther killed her herself in order to bind Klaus' werewolf curse. In Chasing the Devil’s Tail, Tatia appeared as dream/flash of memory while he explained to Klaus that he had been having nightmares as a result of Esther breaking his "red door" while he was in captured and tortured by her. In Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire, Tatia appeared again in a flash of Elijah's memory while he was making eggs he became so overwhelmed he dropped the whisk and his hands started shaking. Elijah has a second flash of Tatia and again he became so overwhelmed by this vision that he almost attacked and fed on Cami; instead, he stopped himself at the last moment and sped away, preventing Cami from meeting Tatia's fate. In Brotherhood of the Damned, Elijah explained to Cami that he and Tatia were in love in his youth. He also admitted that he had accidentally killed her, something which only Esther and himself appeared to know. He mentioned that Klaus was in love with her, too, and insisted that Cami not tell Klaus this information, as he believed he would be unable to forgive him or forget what he had done to their love. However, Elijah finally confessed to Klaus that he had accidentally killed Tatia while they were in the astral plane with Finn, and though Klaus was clearly angry about him keeping it a secret, he ultimately forgave him for his part in Tatia's death. Personality She was described as the most pure out of all the Petrova doppelgängers. She also, in her brief appearances, seemed to be outgoing and inclined to live life to the fullest, judging by the fact that she refused to kill herself after her Viking husband's death, and instead chose to live in order to raise her child and hopefully find love again. Tatia did not believe in fate, and refused to let the concept "dictate" her heart. She believed in the freedom of choice, much like her descendant Elena. Physical Appearance Tatia was a beautiful young woman with an oval face, almond-shaped brown eyes, and smooth, long dark brown hair which, like many women in the Middle Ages, was often worn in many braids. Her height was about 5'7" and she had a slim, slightly athletic physique. Tatia was exactly physically identical to her distant ancestor Amara, and her descendants Katerina Petrova and Elena Gilbert. In ''The Reckoning'', Rebekah said to Elena that the first doppelgänger (Tatia) was much prettier, though it's possible that she was just trying to make Elena feel insecure. Relationships *Elijah and Tatia (Former Lovers) * Klaus and Tatia (Old Friends/They kissed each other/He was in love with her) *Klaus, Elijah and Tatia (Former love triangle) Appearances Season 2 *''Klaus (episode)'' (First implied mention by Klaus and Elijah) Season 3 *''The Reckoning'' (Second implied mention by Rebekah) *''Bringing Out The Dead'' (First detailed mention by Klaus and Elijah) The Originals Season 1 *''Après Moi, Le Déluge'' (implied mention by Elijah) The Originals Season 2 *''Red Door'' (flashback) *''Chasing the Devil’s Tail'' (archive footage) *''Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire'' (archive footage) *''Brotherhood of the Damned'' (mentioned only by Klaus and Elijah) *''The Devil is Damned'' (mentioned by Finn) The Originals Season 3 *''Wild at Heart'' (Archive Footage) Name *'Tatia' is of Russian and Latin Origin, and the meaning is "founder." *The Ancient Roman form, Tatius, is the male version of Tatia, of which both the Latin and Russian forms Tatianus and Tatiana are variations. Trivia *In Bringing Out The Dead, Elijah Mikaelson mentioned that they met Tatia after they moved to the New World. That indicated that she was born in the New World. **She and her second doppelgänger Elena are the only known Petrova doppelgängers to be born in the New World. Their progenitor, Amara, was born in the Old World (presumably Greece) as well as Katerina Petrova, who was born in Bulgaria. **She celebrated Samhain, a Celtic festival and the early origins of Halloween, which suggests that she was of Celtic descent and had immersed herself in the Viking culture upon marrying an unnamed Viking. *She is the fifth character that Nina Dobrev played in the series. **She is also the fourth doppelgänger that Nina played. *Her blood was used both in the spell that turned Mikael and his children into the Original vampires as well as in Klaus' hybrid curse, which Esther put on him to bind his werewolf heritage and keep him from being a true hybrid. **Esther later used Tatia's descendant Elena's blood in a similar manner in Do Not Go Gentle to turn Alaric Saltzman into an Enhanced Original Vampire in hopes that he would become just as great a vampire hunter as her husband Mikael was and kill her children. *Tatia, unlike Katherine, was a married woman when she had her child. *It is most likely she either found peace or was sucked into oblivion when the Other Side collapsed. *It was mentioned in Red Door that she was a widow. It is possible that her husband could maybe have been a doppelgänger of Silas. **Unfortunately, this theory is unlikely, because if her husband was a doppelgänger of Silas, then Klaus and Rebekah likely would have recognized Stefan as being a doppelgänger as well when they met him in the 1920s. However, this does presume that Klaus and Elijah knew her husband prior to his death, which is yet unconfirmed. *She was evidently aware of magic, because she knew that her blood was going to be used in a spell by Esther. **However, Tatia didn't realize that the dark magic Esther performed using her blood would turn Elijah into a monster, as she was fearful of both Elijah and Klaus after she discovered the brothers in the woods following Klaus (who had just triggered his werewolf curse and become a hybrid) killing six villagers following his first transformation as a werewolf. *Tatia and Elena Gilbert share some similarities. **Both have been residents of what is now Mystic Falls. **Tatia is the first doppelgänger of Amara, while Elena is the last. **Both were killed by being drained of blood, by a Mikaelson brother-- Elena was killed by Klaus while Tatia was killed by Elijah. *Tatia was killed by Elijah but Esther took the blame to save her son the pain of knowing what he had done. However, Esther later used this information against Elijah to guilt him into rejoining their family. **Elijah and Klaus both hated Esther because they thought she killed Tatia. *Tatia is the only known doppelgänger in the series to not make a modern day appearance. *Since her doppelgängers Katherine and Elena are both born in the month of June, it could be assumed that Tatia is also born in the same month as them. *Tatia's hair, as fans have noted, is reminiscent of Jack Sparrow's hairstyle. *She is the only doppelgänger who did not fall in love with two brothers, as she firmly chose Elijah and never admitted to loving Klaus. *Tatia was the first doppelgänger to die by blood draining. Elena would later become the second. Though Katherine has also had her blood drained, she did not actually die in the attempt like Tatia and Elena did. Gallery O2x05-01.jpg|'Tatia', the first doppelgänger of Amara. O2x05-02.jpg|Tatia and Elijah O2x05-03.jpg|Niklaus and Tatia The-originals-season-2-red-door-photos-4.jpg|Elijah and Tatia The-originals-season-2-red-door-phohtos-3.jpg|Tatia The-originals-season-2-red-door-photos-9.jpg|Tatia Normal_TheOriginals205-0013Tatia-Elijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-0016TatiaElijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-0180_Tatia.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-0185_KlausTatia.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-0209_Tatia.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-0259Tatia-Elijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-0273_ElijahTatia.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-0979_Tatia.jpeg TatiaElijah5.jpg Normal_TheOriginals205-1022.jpeg|Tatia Normal_TheOriginals205-1092Tatia.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-1563ElijahTatia.jpeg Normal TheOriginals205-1565Eliajh.jpeg References ''' See Also Category:Guest Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:The Originals Season Two Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Petrova Family Category:Supernatural Category:Doppelgängers Category:Deceased Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:The Originals Season Three Characters